The disclosure relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle brake system that comprises at least one electronic parking brake having at least one actuator, wherein, in the presence of a first switching signal at a switching input, the actuator is controlled so as to activate the parking brake. The disclosure further relates to a control device for a motor vehicle brake system.
The motor vehicle brake system is used to brake or rather decelerate a motor vehicle. The motor vehicle brake system comprises the electronic parking brake that is preferably allocated to an axle of the motor vehicle. The electronic parking brake can be actuated electronically and for this purpose said electronic parking brake comprises the actuator that, in the case of a corresponding control, brakes the axle and consequently the motor vehicle and accordingly secures the motor vehicle in one place. For this purpose, the actuator acts by way of example upon the axle of the motor vehicle. The switching signal input is provided for the purpose of controlling the actuator, wherein different switching signals can be present at said switching signal input. The actuator is thus controlled so as to activate the parking brake and therefore brakes the motor vehicle if the first switching signal is present at the switching signal input. In contrast, the actuator is controlled so as to deactivate or rather release the parking brake or at least to maintain the prevailing state of the parking brake if a second switching signal is present at the switching signal input.
Modern motor vehicles are sometimes equipped with a parking assistant that renders it possible for the motor vehicle to park itself. However, the driver is always in the motor vehicle and can intervene accordingly in emergency situations. It is desirable to improve the parking assistant in such a manner that the motor vehicle can park independently without the driver being on board. In addition, it can be provided that the motor vehicle searches independently for a parking space and subsequently parks in said space. However, if the motor vehicle brake system at least in part fails, the motor vehicle must still be capable of being safely brought to a standstill.